


my universe

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, plot-bunny
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: "Aku adalah bunga, dan kau mataharinya."
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	my universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Maze Runner trilogy milik James Dashner. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan.
> 
> Judul fic diambil dari lagu My Universe by Stray Kids (Seungmin, I.N Feat. Changbin)  
> bukan songfic, hanya mengambil judul lagu dan lagu itu sendiri sebagai playlist
> 
> fanfik terinspirasi dari fanart (yang saya komisikan) dari @Lida  
> silakan putar playlist-nya ya ✨

Adalah pagi yang dingin ketika Thomas diseret bangun dan dipisahkan dari kepompong selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat.

Ini bukan kali pertama Newt membuatnya tersentak saat ia membuka mata, mendapati wajah si pirang itu menjadi yang pertama kali disapa oleh penglihatannya. Dan rasa dingin itu seketika berubah menjadi hangat. Senyuman Newt tampak penuh teka-teki saat pemuda pirang itu menarik tangannya, menuntunnya keluar menuju keremangan pagi. Pikiran Thomas masih berputar oleh kabut mimpi, mengira ia akan kembali menemui griver jelek di balik jendela berterali―ketakutan mewarnai detik pagi pertama seperti yang pernah dialaminya.

Thomas justru mendapati dirinya tertegun memandangi padang hijau seluas mata memandang. Sinar matahari jatuh dalam guratan lembut. Tangkai-tangkai lunak tumbuh subur dan kokoh. Bunga matahari bermekaran di pucuknya. Berayun oleh sapuan angin lembut. Ada bunyi dersik rerumputan dan aroma klorofil tajam. Sebagian cahaya yang menemukan jalan melalui celah dedaunan, menyapu butiran embun yang tersisa akibat kondensasi malam.

Thomas baru tahu ada tempat seindah ini di balik tembok Glade.

Dedaunan bergoyang lemah saat tersenggol oleh gerakan lutut dan tumitnya. Dahan dan tangkai ini sebagian besar berukuran cukup tinggi, menyentuh hingga garis pinggang dan sebatas dagu. Bunga-bunga itu menghadap ke arah timur. Thomas agak heran mengamati bayang-bayang tembok yang ternyata sama sekali tidak menghalangi cahaya. Matahari sudah mengintip naik di puncak tembok batu.

Berikutnya ia melihat sosok Newt yang memunggunginya. Pemuda itu berdiri anggun. Berlatar ilusi cahaya; dikitari oleh pendar gradasi warna.

Dunia membeku. Titik-titik embun adalah butiran kristal jernih di ujung daun. Newt tampak bersinar; warna hijau lembut membias dalam kuning cerah. Seolah dia adalah orbit cahaya yang menyinari padang bunga.

“Wow! Sungguh? Tempat seperti ini ada di sini?” Suara Thomas memecah keheningan.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya meleleh. Thomas meraup semua yang sanggup dijangkau oleh mata, berharap otaknya menyimpan ini lekat-lekat dalam memori.

“Indah bukan, Tommy?”

Thomas mengangguk, bersenandung. Newt tidak menatap langsung ekspresinya, tetapi ia tahu Newt mengetahui kegembiraannya.

Newt merunduk. Punggung melengkung ketika tangannya tampak sibuk menggunting sesuatu. Kemudian Newt mengambil setangkai bunga matahari yang berukuran sepanjang siku lengan.

Kelopak kuning cerah mekar di pucuk tangkainya.

Newt memberikan bunga matahari itu padanya. “Tolong bawakan ini, Tommy.”

Tiga puluh menit berikutnya, tangan Thomas dipenuhi bunga matahari yang digunting Newt langsung dari tangkai.

Lima belas menit kemudian Thomas sibuk menggunting bunga-bunga itu, memisahkan bunga dari tangkainya untuk disusun menjadi lingkaran mahkota.

Newt mengangkat mahkota bunga miliknya yang sudah jadi.

Thomas merasakan jari-jari panjang itu bersentuhan dengan helai rambutnya. Sentuhan itu mengirim getaran seperti sengatan listrik kecil. Tetapi segera hilang ketika mahkota bunga bertakhta di kepala Thomas. Helai daun dan tangkai lunak mencengkram rambutnya erat.

Ketika jari-jari Newt hilang, Thomas tercenung merindukan bekas sentuhan tangan Newt yang tertinggal.

Newt tersenyum senang. Lama memandangi bunga-bunga di kepala Thomas. Mungkin meneliti seberapa cocok warna kuning itu dipadukan untuknya. Sebelum ia menjatuhkan tatapan ke tangan Thomas yang masih sibuk merapikan lingkaran mahkota dan memberi sentuhan akhir di setiap sisi.

Ketika pada gilirannya Thomas meletakkan mahkota itu di kepala Newt, ia tertegun dan kagum. Keindahan bunga matahari itu sepadan dengan rambut emasnya. Lingkaran cahaya masih bersinar di kepalanya.

Sejumput kelopak kuning tersangkut di telapak tangan. Newt menghembuskan napas melalui mulut dan meniupnya.

“Kau tahu? Bunga ini adalah representasi kita.”

Kelopak-kelopak itu menghambur ke wajah Thomas. Sebagian bersepai ke tanah, secara perlahan jatuh lembut di ujung rumput. Dan sebagian dicuri oleh angin yang bertiup tiba-tiba, berputar mengitari mereka berdua.

Thomas tak menyadari gerakannya sendiri. Menangkupkan tangan di rahang Newt. Kulitnya terasa lembut ketika kehangatan menyebar seringan bulu. “Apa maksudnya itu?”

Newt mengerjapkan mata, menikmati sentuhan tangan Thomas di pipinya. “Karena aku adalah bunga, dan kau mataharinya.”

Suara Newt terdengar lembut dan murni, seperti semua lelehan cahaya emas yang mengelilingi padang ini.

Thomas tertegun. Dalam hitungan detik ia menarik tangan dari wajah Newt. Menjatuhkan tangan ke samping.

“Kau adalah bunga, dan aku mataharinya?” Thomas mengulangi kalimat itu. Heran.

“Ya, benar.”

“Apa artinya?”

“Menurutmu apa?”

Thomas tertegun. “Aku tidak tahu, Newt. Itu adalah kata-katamu."

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh lembut sebagai respon. Senyuman Newt selaras dengan keindahan gradasi cahaya yang menyihir mata. 

Newt mengangkat tangan menyentuh mahkota di kepala pirangnya. Mengetukkan jari di tengah-tengah kelopak bunga. "Kalau begitu, carilah artinya sendiri, Tommy.”

*

_“Aku adalah bunga, dan kau mataharinya.”_

Apa artinya itu?

Thomas memikirkannya hampir setiap malam saat ia merangkak menaiki ranjang gantung. Ayunan pelan yang tersisa dari gerakan sebelumnya, menarik kesadarannya memudar. Thomas membayangkan Newt―yang mungkin tengah berbaring dalam kamar eksklusifnya di balik tembok Homestead. Apakah dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama? Apakah dia sengaja membuat _pernyataan_ itu untuk menguji Thomas atau sesuatu?

Apakah mencari jawaban yang (sekiranya) tepat itu memang sesulit ini?

Thomas membawa pikiran itu berlari melintasi labirin, mengitari setiap jengkal tembok dan memutari setiap sudut tergelap di antara bau lumut dan retakan batu serta jejak griver yang membuatnya mual. Keringat menetes seperti diperas dari dalam setiap inci kulitnya. Ketika mendongak, terik matahari membakar punggung dan nyaris menggosongkan ubun-ubun.

Thomas berdiri tertegun.

Matahari itu adalah api.

Matahari itu panas.

Matahari itu menyilaukan.

Matahari itu membakar.

Itu besar, menggantung di tempat yang jauh. Tak terjangkau.

_Bagi Newt, Thomas adalah mataharinya._

Apakah Newt bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Thomas _setara_ dengan matahari? Yang mana itu adalah pernyataan yang berlebihan dan sama sekali tidak bisa disandingkan seperti makna yang (mungkin) diinginkan Newt untuk mereka berdua.

Thomas masih merenungkan semua pikiran itu ketika untuk kali kesekian, ia duduk membelakangi api unggun. Gema tawa Gladers memudar di belakang instrumen musik yang ditabuh menjadi alunan malam.

Otaknya buntu memikirkan jalan buntu yang sama seperti setiap harinya yang mereka temukan dalam pencarian akan jalan keluar dalam labirin tanpa ujung. Tersesat dalam labirin kecilnya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sosok yang menjadi penyebab kebingungannya selama ini.

Wajah Newt masih bersinar seperti puluhan malam sebelumnya.

Duduk bersisian dengan pemuda itu, botol arak yang dia sodorkan kini sudah menggelincir malas membasahi tenggorokan Thomas tanpa perlu membuatnya tersedak.

Bayang-bayang lembut jatuh dalam rona samar di pantulan mata Newt. Thomas memikirkan api. Memikirkan percikan cahaya yang memancar dari senyuman itu. Ia bisa melihat bunga dan matahari di sana.

Bila bunga itu terus mengikuti (arah) matahari, seperti yang dia lakukan setiap terbit hingga tenggelam kembali, maka matahari itu mencurahkan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan bunga itu demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Sepadan dengan keindahan visual yang diberikan sang bunga sebagai balasan untuknya.

Ketika Thomas menarik pikiran tersebut kembali saat ia duduk mencangkung di depan ladang bunga itu; merenungkan pencariannya. Cahaya matahari tergelincir di ufuk barat. Ia masih terengah-engah meninggalkan pintu-pintu baja yang bergetar di belakang punggungnya, menutup; seperti pintu di penghujung jawabannya yang juga tertutup rapat.

_(Sementara kesadaran itu menghantamnya seperti pijar cahaya yang menukik jatuh)._

*

Suatu saat ketika Thomas hendak merangkak naik ke ranjang ayunan, ia tertegun mendapati botol kaca tinggi (yang tidak ada sebelumnya) berdiri di sudut meja menjorok ke dinding. Setangkai dahan muda terselip ke dalam mulut botol. Tiga lembar daun kecil tertinggal menjuntai di kedua sisi. Sepucuk bunga mekar dalam kelopak-kelopak kuning cerah yang masih beraroma klorofil dan sinar matahari. 

Saat menatap botol bunga matahari itu dari tempatnya berbaring, Thomas tidak perlu bertanya dan ia membiarkan dadanya mengembang oleh kegembiraan aneh; merasakan senyuman kecil meleleh dalam bunga tidurnya.

Keesokan sore, botol kaca itu masih berada di sana. Hanya tempatnya bergeser sedikit condong ke tepi meja. Bentuk bunga itu sudah berbeda. Tangkainya sedikit lebih panjang. Ada lima helai daun. Dan satu tambahan bunga lain yang lebih kecil.

Baik Thomas dan Newt tidak ada yang membahas botol bunga itu setiap mereka bertemu untuk makan malam. Padahal repetisi tengah berlangsung. Bunga matahari itu tidak pernah layu. Newt mengganti bunga setiap kali Thomas keluar ke labirin. Dan setiap sorenya Thomas tidur ditemani pemandangan bunga segar yang berbeda.

*

Ketika mereka mencanangkan waktu pembebasan; keluar meninggalkan labirin; rencana-rencana dibuat, dan segala resiko diperhitungkan, Thomas mendapati dirinya mencari Newt yang menghilang di mana-mana. Satu tempat terakhir yang dia temukan setelah menyelinap ke setiap sudut Glade, adalah ladang bunga matahari dengan temaram senja yang suram dan dingin.

Newt duduk bersila di tengah-tengah ladangnya. Terpekur memandangi semua bunga yang bermekaran; kali ini menghadap ke barat; arah matahari terbenam. Tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

Thomas tidak tahu cara menghibur, jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam membisu ketika ia mengambil tempat bersisian bersila dengan Newt.

_“Bunga-bungaku akan kehilangan mataharinya.”_

Seperti ada benda tumpul yang menekan tajam tepat di ulu hati. Thomas teringat pagi yang cerah itu ketika mereka berdua bertukar mahkota bunga.

Mereka sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan bunga-bunga itu harus _ditinggalkan._ Biarkan mereka menangisi kepergian _mataharinya_ hingga mengering dan layu untuk selamanya.

*

Thomas tahu Newt membawa setangkai bunga matahari yang diselipkan dalam saku celananya dalam bungkusan kertas minyak.

Thomas mengira bunga _Glade_ itu tertinggal di fasilitas Janson, tetapi Newt menyelipkan bunga itu pada sebuah buku diary tua yang ditemukan di tempat pelacakan mereka sebelumnya di mall yang terbengkalai.

Newt memperlihatkan ketika dia membuka buku dan menarik sesuatu dari tengah-tengah lipatan halaman.

Bunga matahari itu sudah mengering dan kuyu. Kelopak-kelopaknya berwarna coklat tua, terkulai lemas di ujung tangkai yang warnanya nyaris menghitam. Bunga itu sudah tak berbentuk, nyaris menjadi serpihan―seperti semua kesulitan yang membuntuti pelarian mereka di Scorch yang membakar.

Thomas paham mengapa Newt memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, seolah bunga itu masih tersambung dengan nutrisinya melalui akar yang tertancap di tanah basah.

*

“Tommy, ke sini. Aku punya sesuatu.”

Newt menariknya tiba-tiba saat kelompok mereka beristirahat di bawah atap gedung yang miring dan setengah hancur. Matahari menyala di ufuk barat. Cahaya memudar dalam jerat senja yang keras dan kering.

_Bunga matahari!_

Newt menunjukkan padanya sesuatu yang tampak seperti tanaman bunga matahari. Tempat itu hanya berupa petak kecil yang dipagari oleh pembatas semen. Sama sekali bukan apa-apa dibanding ladang Glade yang luas. Tetapi, menyaksikan Newt tertunduk lemah dengan tatapan lesu, sesuatu dalam diri Thomas retak perlahan. Ia tak dapat membendung kesedihannya untuk sahabatnya.

"Ini yang tersisa dari bunga-bunga itu." Thomas bergumam.

Yang tersisa di sana―bila masih bisa disebut bunga; adalah tangkai kurus yang sudah keriput. Yang tampak seperti kelopak bunga hanyalah lembaran kering yang sudah terkoyak. Tidak ada yang mekar, semua kelopak itu sudah lapuk, sebagian terkulai lemas. Tangkainya melengkung, merunduk rendah hingga jatuh mencium pasir yang kerontang.

"Aku yakin dulu mereka pasti tampak cerah dan berwarna." Newt menyahut lemah.

Pemuda pirang itu terduduk ketika tangannya menyentuh tangkai yang jatuh, berniat meluruskannya tetapi malah kembali terkulai seperti kepala yang terpenggal. Pasir debu bergeser tertiup angin kering. Sudah tak tersisa lagi nutrisi di dalam akarnya yang menancap jauh ke tanah kering.

Thomas ingat ladang bunga Glade yang sudah mereka tinggalkan. Gambaran pemandangan suram yang sama di suatu tempat di belakang memorinya.

Ini sungguh tidak adil.

Setelah bunga itu mengikuti matahari, seperti inikah akhirnya?

Apakah matahari itu beranggapan bahwa hanya dengan menyerap setiap tetes energi dan nutrisi, maka bunga itu akan menjadi sepadan dengannya?

Mungkin matahari itu kelewat batas, sehingga tidak sengaja mengirim percik api yang menyebar melewati cahaya panas, mereduksi tanah yang meracuni bunga hingga ke akar-akar.

_Dan bukankah bencana flare yang membinasakan ini juga berasal dari panasnya matahari?_

Ketika Thomas kembali dari kembara pikirannya, Newt sudah menyodorkan setangkai bunga kering untuknya.

"Simpan ini ya, Tommy."

Thomas mengambil _bunga_ layu itu, memegangnya dengan hati-hati. Apapun yang diinginkan Newt dengannya, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana menyimpan tangkai rapuh itu dalam tas ranselnya yang penuh dan bau, menjaganya agar tidak hancur menjadi repihan debu.

*

Suatu malam setelah hari yang sangat panjang ketika mereka mendiskusikan rencana penyelamatan Minho. Pada sore sebelumnya, rombongan mereka menemukan satu truk rampasan penuh ransum dan bahan makanan; termasuk botol-botol anggur berkualitas yang sangat jarang mereka temukan. Pesta api unggun digelar di tengah-tengah karavan mereka.

Thomas dan Newt, duduk berdampingan ketika orang-orang dari rombongan telah meninggalkan mereka berdua di hadapan api unggun yang meretih-retih. Bermalas-malasan hingga larut malam.

Thomas mengingat banyak hal; semua momen mereka yang tertinggal di suatu ruang waktu yang terasa seperti jutaan tahun lalu.

"Hei, Newt.”

Gumaman rendah Thomas terasa jauh ketika penglihatannya kabur. Cahaya merah api unggun itu membaur dengan bayang-bayang malam. Ia bisa merasakan bobot kepala Newt jatuh lembut di bahunya. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak diketahui, itu terasa nyaman. Samar-samar mencium aroma vanilla manis yang menggelitik hidung.

Thomas bertanya-tanya, bisakah ia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit untuk menarik pinggul Newt mendekat padanya; memeluknya untuk merekatkan mereka berdua?

Apakah tindakan itu bahkan terasa benar bila dilakukan sebagai _teman?_

Thomas membiarkan bayangan itu memudar ketika ia tak melakukan apapun untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terhubung dengan botol anggur.

“ _Aku matahari, dan kau adalah bunganya._ Kau pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

Newt, dengan ekspresi lembut yang memantul dari cahaya yang jatuh di matanya. Suara seperti cegukan kecil menandakan seberapa jauh anggur itu mengelupas kesadaran. "Oh, astaga. Kau masih mengingatnya, Tommy?"

“Tentu saja.”

“Kalimat bodoh itu ...” Kekeh tawa lembut memudar.

“Itu bukan kalimat bodoh, Newt. Sungguh.”

“Kau benar-benar pengingat yang baik, Tommy.”

Thomas memiringkan kepala, memperjelas tampilan Newt di matanya. Kerutan halus terbentuk di sekitar mata dan pipi saat dia tersenyum. Pantulan cahaya jatuh membingkai wajahnya. Ia menahan keinginan untuk melingkarkan tangan demi menarik bahu Newt dan merengkuhnya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?”

“Hmm. Ya. Ya.”

“Jadi aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Sial, kau sudah mengetahui artinya?”

“Benar.”

“Lalu apa jawabanmu? Menurutmu apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat itu, hmm?”

"Apa kau yakin ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa bertanya balik? Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin memberitahuku tidak?"

"Sebetulnya aku ingin menyimpan jawaban itu sendiri."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?”

“Karena, mungkin persepsi kita berbeda?”

“Ugh, aku benar-benar ingin tahu, apakah persepsi kita sama?”

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?”

“Entahlah, Tommy.”

“Jadi, Newt?”

“Memang aku bisa apa kalau kau tak ingin mengatakannya?”

“Baik.”

“Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu selain dirimu, Tommy."

“Tentu.”

*

Apa yang akan dilakukan matahari itu saat bunganya sekarat?

Atau, apakah matahari itu adalah pihak yang sebenarnya bertanggung jawab atas kenyataan bahwa bunganya sekarat dan nyaris mati?

Ketika Thomas menyadari arti _bunga matahari_ itu sepenuhnya (mungkin dengan persepsi yang sama seperti Newt), semua sudah terlambat.

Matahari itu adalah energi yang menopang bunga; dan bunga itu adalah orbit bagi semesta milik matahari.

Detik itu ia membenci _filosofi_ bunga matahari.

Newt tahu dia adalah _bunga,_ yang hidup dari energi matahari. Mengikuti arahnya terbit hingga tenggelam.

Ketika matahari itu mengirim pijar panas yang berlebihan; panas yang mereduksi menjadi api, niscaya bunga itu akan terbakar, layu dan mati.

Ketika Thomas menyadari hal itu, ia tak sanggup berbuat apapun di hadapan keinginannya membelokkan waktu.

Matahari menyaksikan _bunga_ -nya sekarat dan layu, lalu mati.

Newt terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya tergelincir jatuh seiring tarikan napas terakhir merampas denyut kehidupan Newt. Seluruh kota terbakar. Api menyala di mana-mana. Mulut Thomas tenggelam oleh rasa asin. Tersedak oleh pahit rasa empedu yang menyesaki tenggorokannya.

Kali ini matahari _runtuh_ , mengikuti _bunga_ -nya yang repih.

Thomas membayangkan versi lain dari kisah _bunga dan matahari_ , tetapi itu hanya terpatri dalam angannya. Seandainya energi yang dicurahkan oleh matahari itu hanya energi baik yang akan membuat bunganya mekar dan hidup, bukan energi jahat yang merusak dan menghancurkan.

Tetapi bagaimana? Sedang takdir _bunga dan matahari_ itu berbeda. Bunga telah memilih; mengambil usianya yang pendek, sementara matahari harus melanjutkan perjalanan melintasi waktu miliknya yang jauh lebih panjang.

Pada masa ketika matahari menangisi bunga-nya, Thomas berlari hingga tenggelam dalam lautan air mata.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih @Lida untuk fanart-nya yang indah ini 🖤  
> dan, terima kasih sudah membaca! (*/ω＼*)


End file.
